schoolclanwikifandomcom-20200213-history
CHARACTER SPOTLIGHT 1- Yellowheart/star
CHARACTER SPOTLIGHT 1- Yellowheart/star Hello everyone! I'm Prompt, or Fely! I want to introduce Character Spotlight, to talk about a character and the morals they give out. I also would throw in some trivia! Today's spotlight will be our wonderful Yellowheart! FUN FACT: Yellowheart is based off of my classmate, Yu Hang. We hate each other :) Yellowheart was once a timid and shy kittypet that had no knowledge of the Clans at all. His name was Yellowish. However, since he met a rogue, Raven, he kept getting dreams of himself catching a mouse then fighting a black cat. One fine day, that dream came true. He caught a mouse, and Birchstar and Ivyclaw- the leader and deputy of SchoolClan- had found him and invited him. Yellowpaw had made friends- Firepaw, Brackenpaw, Silverpaw and Fernpaw. He also had feelings for Leafpaw. As Yellowheart became a strong warrior, he fell in love with Leafstorm and soon became mates. He was given an apprentice, Graypaw. Sadly, Ivyclaw died in a battle with HollowClan and Yellowheart was soon appointed deputy. Unfortunately, a few moons after Graypaw had earned her warrior name as Graycloud, Birchstar sacrificed himself to save Yellowheart and his Clan from a menacing sabertooth tiger, and ended up coughing out water and travelling to StarClan, losing his ninth and final life. Yellowheart was given nine lives and a new leader name- Yellowstar. He appointed Brackenfang as deputy. There will be a LOT more as the story "Yellowstar's Legacy" progresses. I've already written a few scenes that are stored in the Notes app on my iPad. However, as kind as I am, I would like you to be patient. B) I try to aim each chapter in Yellowstar's Legacy to be over 1000 words. I am currently working on Chapter 3 as of today, and I am thrilled to release Chapter 1 and 2. But a new villain thrives... Hopefully after I edit some stuff and finish Chap.3 I will be able to publish it out all at once! Yellowstar demonstrates courage and loyalty. At first when the Clan was falling and Firestorm started to lose her temper, he doubted himself and almost went back to his Twolegs. However, being the wise warrior he was, he stayed with his Clan, which was the right decision in the end. Yellowstar is a very serious leader who ponders very carefully. He has a "better safe than sorry" mindset, and he wants his Clan to strive and work hard. He is very serious, but he does enjoy to talk to his friends and Clanmates. He was actually the first character that I thought of, and the name "SchoolClan" came to mind. Sure, Graycloud was my first Warriors OC, but at the time I made her, SchoolClan didn't even exist! I created Yellow bean in April 2017. That is what makes him special to me. I felt rejoiced after I found the perfect name for him, then started to generate random names and designs in my mind. That is how Firestorm, Brackenfang, Leafstorm, Birchstar and Fernstone were thrown in. At first, I planned for Yellowheart to hate Graycloud, but that perspective has changed now. As a warrior mentoring her, he ''did ''think Graypaw was a little overenthusiastic, but he just felt joy in the end. Graypaw did have a little crush on Yellowheart as her mentor, but it soon faded when she was a warrior and the two remained in touch as good friends. My first idea was for Yellowheart to be medicine cat, then be promoted to leader. But then I elaborated more, changed things.. In 2018 I was aware of my senses and started to make him realistic. And that is where he is today! If it weren't for Yellowheart, I wouldn't be inspired to write, or improve my vocabulary. I wouldn't know how to write stories, nor be able to impress my teachers in composition. Long story short, Yellowheart has made a big impact on my life and always gets me motivated to write new SchoolClan stories. So.. thanks to Yellowheart, I'd be writing this. I'll treasure him forever. He's a good warrior and a good leader for me. Thanks for reading the first character spotlight! It'll take quite a while to decide, but hopefully I will get it out soon! Bye~! -Fely/Prompt